


Sex Ed 101

by RaeC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-08
Updated: 2000-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeC/pseuds/RaeC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was Daniel laying on the bunk in The Gamekeeper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed 101

**Author's Note:**

> Author: JD Round Robin 
> 
> Notes: From the demented mind of Rae and company...AJ, Surreal, silver, rivier, AQ, and ah, Deb. She wanted oysters, so she got em. *snicker*
> 
> Warnings: Eating and drinking are not recommended whilst reading this story. Oh, and it has no redeeming value what-so-ever. From the demented mind of Rae and company...AJ, Surreal, silver, rivier, AQ, and ah, Deb. She wanted oysters, so she got em. *snicker*

**Welcome to SexEd 101**

The class all good boys and girls from the SGC take because, well....the General said so. (It was that annoying incident with Kynthia....you know the one.) How to play nice with the natives. Or not, as the case may be. If you really need to let off some steam, there's always your team-mates. (After all, it was invented by the Greeks and everyone knows the Greeks invented anything worthwhile.) 

So our tale begins, yes? 

**** 

This guy walks into a bar....oh wait, wrong plot or planet even. So Jack and Daniel are on PJ7-989. Poor guys! Care to guess what happens next? *eg* 

Daniel groaned softly, eyes squinting in the dim light. He tried to move around and realized it was too dangerous to do so. "Sam? Teal'c? Jack? Anybody here?" he called lightly. **Or am I totally alone and reliving another nightmare from my past?** he thought darkly. 

"Daniel?" Jack yanked open the closet door and flipped on the switch. "You okay?" Jack quickly looked him over from head to toe, checking for any damage. Before he could utter another word, someone shoved him into the room, and sent him sprawling at Daniel's feet. 

"Sonofabitch!" 

"Jack!" Daniel said, quickly kneeling next to the older man. He'd never been so relieved to see his lover in recent memory. "Are you okay? Where are we? Where are Sam and Teal'c? What's going on? I thought we were going home?" The questions tumbled out of his mouth, blurring into one another. 

"Do I look fine?" Jack stood carefully, brushing off Daniel's hand. "If I knew what was going on would we both be in here and, Daniel?" Jack glanced around the small room in recognition. "We are home. Sort of." 

Daniel stared at him, started to say, "No, we're not." Then he started looking around the room. It was vaguely familiar. Anger overtook him as he began to realize where they could be. "If this is another one of the Gamekeeper's little games, I'll personally kill him." 

"I'd offer you my gun but...." Jack trailed off. "So tell me, Daniel. Is this another one of those 'I wish I could have done something differently' scenarios?" 

"Ahhh...." Daniel's voice trailed off. "You could say that, I suppose. But if it IS, then the Gamekeeper has a rather peculiar sense of humour...." Suddenly he grinned. "And I certainly hope that's the case. If he and his cronies want a show of emotions, by God, they'll get one." 

"Are you nuts?" Jack asked, hastily looking around the room. 

Daniel's smile grew. "Nope, not nuts at all. But I am kinda hungry." He moved closer to Jack, leaning in to whisper, "Know of any good nuts that might satisfy this gourmet?" 

"Daniel. Audience. Remember?" Jack backed away. 

Daniel shook his head, his grin growing broader. "This is another one of the Gamekeeper's games, Jack. I'm not going to fight it this time. I'm going to give in completely and do what I should have done a long time ago." He leaned in to lightly bite Jack's shoulder. "Are you going to play nicely? Or do I have to make you?" 

Groaning, Jack gave in. 'What the hell.' he thought. 'What's the worst that could happen? Strike that. It already did happen.' And right now all he really wanted was to lose himself in Daniel. Pulling Daniel in closer, Jack buried his fingers in Daniel's hair, and decided to let his mouth do something other than talk. "Got a few hours to spare?" 

Daniel chuckled, shaking his head again. "All the time in the world, Jack. But can you keep up with a younger man?" he murmured, nuzzling at Jack's throat, as he moved the older man around and pressed him up against the wall. "You're mine, Jack. Don't forget that." 

Jack leaned his head against the wall, offering Daniel easier access to *that* spot. "Like...I could...forget." It was so much easier to just let the last few hours disappear this way. The fresh pain of John's loss redirected into feeling the live heat of his lover pulse through veins as Daniel bit the curve of his neck. Feeling the soft strands of Daniel's hair slide through his fingers. Letting his hands drift lower over strength and muscle buried under too many clothes. That rock hard body pressing against his own. The short, gasping pant of breath as Daniel marked him as his own. Time to play hard ball. 

Daniel continued to nuzzle at Jack's neck, fingers gliding down his chest to yank the black t-shirt from his pants. Grinning slightly against the warm flesh, he slid one hand down farther to brush lightly across the growing bulge below the belted waist. He chuckled softly at Jack's gasp, then slid both hands up under the shirt to skim along the muscled torso toward the tiny, sensitive nipples. "Enjoying yourself, Jack?" he asked softly, trailing his tongue along the firm jawline. 

A moan was the only answer Jack had to give. His mind was lost to the nimble fingers pinching, and pulling on his nipples, to the mouth that had claimed his own, his tongue immediately seeking the warm, slick touch of its mate. Each warring for dominance. For the right to please. Desperate to feel more, needing more, Jack yanked at the wool pull-over shirt Daniel wore, breaking contact for the few seconds it took to strip him. 

He needed, wanted skin. Free of everything. Free to touch. To feel. To look his fill. Sweat broke out on his forehead as Jack reached for Daniel's belt buckle. 

The feel of Jack's hands at his belt buckle almost undid Daniel's willpower. He loved how Jack made him feel, loved the feel of those firm, calloused hands skimming over his body, teasing him mercilessly. A small groan escaped his lips at the memories, then he quickly shook his head and pushed the shirt up and off of Jack's body, even at the risk of losing contact with those incredible hands. He forced himself to take a step back, to look at Jack's bare chest for a moment before swooping in to attack one of those sensitive nipples. 

Jack nearly fell at the sudden combination of hot and cold. Liquid fire rained across his chest, leaving a trail from one side to the other as Daniel abandoned the nipple in favour of the neglected one. Only the cold, damp chill of concrete at his back kept him upright. Jack grabbed for the nearest surface to keep from falling, Daniel's bare shoulders being conveniently close, and held on for all he worth. That talented, scorching tongue playing havoc with his thoughts. 

"Daniel...you're going to kill me one day." 

"Would you like me to, Jack? I hear it's a nice way to go," he murmured, gently biting at the exposed flesh around the nipple. His hands moved lower, seeming to fumble with Jack's belt, when the light shifted and he was alone. 

On his knees. 

In the dark. 

Alone. 

Again. 

"Jack? Sam? Teal'c? Anybody?" 

***** 

**SexEd101, Take Two**

Superfluous Rae Warnings: I'm in a mood. 

So this guy walks into a bar.... 

In what state? 

Ummm...Minnesota. 

What kinda bar? 

Metal, the kind that your tongue freezes to in the winter. 

**** 

Okay, so this guy, (He's really cute too! Tall, about 6'2". Greying at the temples. Buff!) walks into a metal bar. It's damn cold in the state of Minnesota in winter. So cold that your tongue would freeze to it, if you were stupid enough to do it. So what in the hell am I doing walking around, in Minnesota, in the middle of winter, with no clothes on, eating oysters? 

Somebody hates me. 

**** 

Somebody hates me. Just as I was about to get Jack right where I wanted him... 

And now I'm freezing my ass off...my very naked ass, mind you. And I'm stuck in this...cave, with ice and snow. And a Gate with no DHD. And a hole in the ceiling is the only source of light to tell me where I am. But where am I? 

"Sam? Teal'c? Jack? Anybody?" 

**** 

"Daniel?" 

Okay, so I'm not in Kansas anymore. And it's a damn site colder than Minnesota. And if I don't find shelter soon, I'm not going to have to worry about freezing my balls off because I won't have any. And oyster shells are a really *bad* fashion statement. 

"Where are you?" I look around trying to find him. If nothing else, I can die happy in his arms. 

**** 

I'm freezing. I'm going to die a human Popsicle. All I want is to find Jack and get out of here. I just want Jack. Wait! What was that? 

"Jack? Is that you?" 

Oh please oh please oh please... Please be Jack. And if it is Jack, I'm going to wrap myself around him and never let him go. Not until we get some clothes, and maybe not even then. 

"Jack? I'm over here! If that's you, I mean! If you're not Jack, then I'm not here!" 

**** 

"Oh, brilliant strategy, Danny," I answer as sarcastically as possible. Well, who else would it be? Annoyed. Now I'm freezing *and* annoyed. Great, just great. "Remind me to work on that with you. Any hints on where 'here' might be?" 

**** 

Damn, I hate being naked in the dark. 

Well, unless it's with him. 

Okay, in a *safer*, more controlled environment, all right? 

"Jack? That you? Where are you? Make some kind of sound; jump up and down or something!" 

**** 

'Oh, yeah, that'll feel just *great* naked.' 

"Daniel, all I see is white." Oh fuck. It's just dawned on me. White everywhere. Freezing cold. "Daniel, tell me there's a Stargate here with a working DHD?" Please let it be working. If it's not, I know where I'm at. 

**** 

"Umm...There's a Stargate, but I don't see a DHD anywhere. Just snow and ice...and a hole in the ceiling like someone's been digging their way out." 

I get that feeling again. That nervous feeling in my stomach that tells me something bad's about to happen. 

"Jack? Are we in trouble?" 

**** 

"Give me a second," I tell him, still staring at the hole above us. I hear him move closer, and bring my gaze down. Oh, hell. Okay, he's naked too. Guess I should have expected that. Sure, tell that to the other parts of my body. 

"Jack, what is that?" Mr. Oblivious is still fascinated by the new plot twist and I'm still a few pages back. 

"Not sure...come here," I reach out for him, taking his hand to pull him closer to me. Ah, that's better. Much warmer. 

Okay, so this is an improvement. No clothes to worry about. But... 

"Jjjjjjack? I ddddon't think ttttthis is going to wwwwork." I'm freezing. I've got a naked Jack wrapped all around me and I'm too cold to do anything about it. If there was any justice in this world we'd be transported to someplace warmer, much warmer.. Right about....now. 

**** 

**SexEd101, Take T** **hree**

Superfluous Rae Warnings: I'm in a mood.  

**** 

So this guy walks into a bar.... 

**** 

"OW! What the--" Jack looks up at the offending object, a somewhat familiar metal bar hung horizontally above our heads. Where the hell are we--- 

"Colonel? Dr. Jackson?" 

Oh, crap. 

Of all the warm, familiar places for us to fall into naked and in each other's arms, why, God...why the control booth? 

"What in the blazes in going on here." General Hammond was not a happy camper. Oh, and an audience. Wonderful. Great. Absofuckinglutely brilliant. Oh Dorothy. If I click my heals three times, can I go home? 

"General I can explain." Where are the oyster shells when you need them? 

General Hammond put on his patented 'I can't wait to hear this' expression. 

"Well, you see, we were in the dark...and then we were in a closet...and then we were in the dark again..." 

"And then we were in Antarctica" Daniel chimed in. He looked as if he wanted to blush, but was still shivering too much to do so. Nearly freezing to death gives very little option in skin shades for quite a while after. It's blue, blue, blue all the way. 

"What does any of this have to do with your mission to Argos?" The General shook his head. "Gentlemen. My office in ten minutes. And Colonel?" He paused at the stairwell. "Get some clothes on." 

"Argos?" 

"Let me refresh your memory, Dannyboy. Kynthia. Cake. Growing old." 

"Oh! So this is your fault." 

"My fault? How can this be my fault?" 

"Well, if you hadn't been fooling around with the natives..." 

"Colonel!?" 

"Tell me that's not Sam." 

"It isn't Sam." 

"I don't want to turn around do I?" 

"Nope." 

"Colonel O'Neill?" 

"Daniel, tell me that's not--" 

"Uh, hi, Janet," Daniel said, trying to be nonchalant about their current situation. "What brings you up here?" 

Jack just turned to the nearest wall and began to beat his head into it rhythmically, muttering, "I'm never gonna live this 

down." 

"Um..." Danny turns to the nearest soldier, and gives him one of his most adorable, innocent and irresistible smiles. "Can I borrow your jacket for a few minutes?" 

Damn...the guy's giving in. Almost..."Um, I guess..." 

Oh, no, he went and did it. Danny batted his eyelashes and the kid crumbled. 

"Thank you, airman," Daniel bestows another one of his absolutely perfect smiles upon the guy and takes the jacket, wrapping the oversized article around his body. Okay, so Danny has good taste; he chose a soldier at least twice his size. 

"Daniel. Remind me the next time I see The Keeper to just kill him on site." 

"Isn't it wonderful!" The Keeper morphed from Janet into himself, practically beaming with happiness. 

"Wonderful?! I'm killing him." Jack started toward the annoying man only to be held back by Daniel. 

"Jack!" 

"Daniel?" 

"We'll never get out of here alive if you kill him." 

"Just once. That's all I want. Just one time." 

"With what?" 

"My bare hands." Stalking toward the Keeper, Jack had every intention of at least maiming the man but wouldn't you know it. Today was just not his day. 

**** 

**SexEd101, Take 4**

**** 

Superfluous Rae Warnings: I'm in a mood. 

**** 

So this guy walks into a bar... 

"Ow! Damn it!" Jack hopped around on one foot rubbing his toe. He was back in his own neighbourhood, in his own house. And yes, his own damn bar. 

Seated, in fact (of course) on the stool that his ass had as good as tattooed his name on, for all the long, hazy, squandered, un-alive time that had stretched, greyly, between the bang of a pistol heard through the bedroom window, to the distant thumping of the nondescript airman sent to summon him to the SGC, and back to life. And into the presence of the young man who... 

Who shouldn't be in this bar at all. Not here. Not a place Jack had only ever returned to once or twice since that first incredible trip to Abydos... in the intervening year of neither living nor dead, but some strange, dreaming, fugue state. Waiting, without realizing, for a box of Kleenex to summon him back to life. 

"You need a Kleenex? Hmmm, I should have one here somewhere... never leave home without them... hang on..." 

A kind of a blur before Jack's eyes, like a meerkat scratching its own belly, flurry of rumpled-clothes-floppy-hair then heads-up, and what's more dazzling, the trust-me smile or the vivid blue gaze that catches your eyes, just for a moment clear and unabashed, certain of itself, then reverts to blinking, bashful, I'm-no-threat. 

Oh but you are, Dannyboy. You sure as fuck are...to everything I have shored up so patiently, to cocoon me from life's irritating emotional pay-and-bleed. 

But the truce flag is waving whitely between us... "Go ahead. It's actually clean" 

That face. Friendly, passive, come-hither. I bet you try this ruse on all the natives. 

Hey, hang on. 

"So, Daniel...or is this another little exercise in Gamekeeper mind-fuck..?" 

And that gets his attention. The pre-Abydos Daniel drops his hand, gives a very convincing impression of Whoa! 

"I...um, have we met?" 

Oh thank you Jesus, it's Groundhog Day, the fuckable fantasy you've been entertaining for years... how easy it is going to be to seduce him, knowing all the Daniel-shaped squeeze-me buttons that four years together have taught you? 

Well, screw you Gamekeeper. Time to scratch a few of those persistent itches, even if it means waking up in the middle of SGC butt-naked and piston-joined at the hip. 

Because it'll just be another cue to hit the Reset button... 

Only this time, this time I want to have just a little to keep for myself... 

So Jack leans closer in to all that sweet confusion, and says... 

"Come here often?" 

Daniel, sweet, confused Daniel. A lamb before the slaughter. That befuddled expression on his face, a cross between hope, lust...interest. Could it be any easier? 

"Um, no. How'd you know my name?" 

Looking around quickly, I point to his bag on the floor. Daniel Jackson. 

"Oh." 

Sipping my drink, I've got eyes for no one but him. It's almost been worth it, the death, the embarrassment, the freezing my ass off. All of it for this one little chance. Who was Daniel Jackson before Ra. 

That hair falling across his face, hiding wide, innocent blue eyes as a red flush creeps up from his neck. Oh yeah, he's interested. 

"You have a place to stay in town?" 

I see him lick his lips nervously, a curious frown wrinkling his smooth forehead. He looks away from me, obviously considering his options. I know for a fact that he doesn't have a place to go, but I gotta give him the option. The last thing I want is for him to think I'm being forceful or trying anything stupid. I need him to trust me. 

After a few seconds, he finally looks back in my direction, a little, shy smile curving his perfect lips. "Actually, no, I don't. I, uh, kinda just flew in this afternoon," he tells me ruefully, looking down at the bar in front of him again. 

This is good. He's laying down the facts and waiting for me to make the next move. 

"Well, um...if you need a place to crash for a while, I've got a spare room," I casually remark, nodding my head toward the door. 'and an empty other half of my bed,' I add silently 

He considers this thoughtfully, glancing down at the bags at his feet with a decisive sigh. "Don't have a lot of options, to tell you the truth," his voice drops sadly. His eyes come back up to meet mine, and I almost lose it right there. God, how can someone be so innocent and trusting as this? "Sure you don't mind? I mean, me being a stranger and all..." 

"You look trustworthy enough," I give him a reassuring grin as I stand, reaching down to take his bags. "Let's get out of here, shall we?" 

The ride home is quiet, but I can feel every one of his little glances in my direction, and I get the most powerful sense of deja vu. Just like when he first came back from Abydos, when I took him home with me like a lost puppy. 

He looks up at my house through the windshield as we arrive, as if wondering what he's gotten himself into. If only he knew... 

The house is dark and quiet as I open the door. The house still has that *new* smell. Fresh paint, just barely lived in. All in all, at least it looks like a home. Grinning, I flipped on the switch and held the door open for him. 

Damn. He had *that* walk before I ever even met him. I'm just noticing this *now*!? It's steel, and pride, and a kind of shyness all rolled into one. Topped off with one fine looking ass. 

He turned around, his bags held loosely in his hands, waiting with a curious expression on his face. "Um ... you gonna come in?" 

Shaking my head free of my fantasy world, I kinda mumble. "Oh, uh yeah." Sure Jack. Scare him off before you ever get him in your bed. That'll work. 

"Coffee?" 

"Sure...uh. I don't mean to sound rude, but...uh...what's your name?" 

"Oh....Jack O'Neill," I call over my shoulder. I keep forgetting this Daniel has no idea who I am. 

He hasn't moved from his spot by the door, just kinda shifting from foot to foot. I better do something quick. "You can take the room on your right. Just make yourself at home. Shower is down the hall." 

"Um...thanks." He wanders off looking as lost as I remembered. 

I get the coffee going and then flopped on the couch, giving in to one of the most time honored traditions of single guys everywhere....channeling surfing. This is either going to be the best night of my life or the worst. 

**** 

"Hey." Daniel had showered, water still coated his hair, little bits of it falling forward as he struggled to keep it behind his ears. 

Wet Daniel. One of my most favourite things. The way he looks. The way he smells. Hey...I've got buttons too you know. And a wet Daniel is one of them. 

"Hey, yourself. Coffee's ready. Want some?" Can't look too eager. I toss him the remote as I pass. Maybe I should have said 'think fast.' Poor guy scrambling to keep if from falling on the floor. Not polite to laugh at one's guests. 

"Uh sure." Surprise. Hey, I'm not going to jump you yet. Relax, Dannyboy. 

"Cream? Sugar?" 

"Black's fine." 

Daniel settled himself on the sofa with the remote, nervously switching channels stopping every few minutes as something caught his eye. Kinda nice to see him like this. I'd almost forgotten how curious he used to be at the beginning. Before Sha're. Before Ra. Before Apophis. Before even more of the world settled on his shoulders. 

I hand him his coffee, and settle on the couch with him, close but not too close. I want this. But even now, even knowing this is nothing more than some fantasy induced by my own imagination, courtesy of our friend The Keeper, I don't want to rush it. I want to let Daniel make the first move this time. After all, that's one of my buttons too. 

"So, um, what do you do, Jack? I mean, this is a really nice place here." 

I smiled. That's it, Danny boy. Compliment the house, check me out. "Oh, I used to be with the Air Force. You?" 

"Archaeology. I, uh, had some...bad times hit, I guess you could say. Last 'job' I had was giving lectures on archaeology in DC." I see him shrug, hiding his disgust with his peers well. "Not really a solid career at the moment." 

"I'm sure something will come around sooner or later," I comment offhandedly, hoping to raise his obviously crushed spirits. I see him flex his back stiffly, rolling his neck back with a slight hiss. 

"Well, I'm actually here in Colorado because of a job offer. I'm not sure what exactly it's about, except some kind of translation." 

I can't help but smile at his innocent skepticism toward the most important career move of his life. 

"Um...Jack," he glances at me shyly, setting his coffee down on the table. He gives me that look, the same one I saw him use earlier to procure a jacket to cover his naked body. "I hate to be really forward like this, since I just met you, but could you...uh, give me a hand here?" He lets his head fall forward and rubs the back of his neck with a hand. 

My throat is suddenly too tight, and I barely manage to keep breathing. I lean closer, forcing myself to sound nonchalant. "What do you need, Daniel?" 

He glances at me over his shoulder and smiles at me sweetly. "My flight here was really long, and my neck is killing me. Could you---?" 

God, how could I *not*? 

I wipe the dampness from my palms onto my jeans as I lean forward, the first gentle touch to his firm, silky neck like nothing I've ever felt. His skin is so warm, the tension in my own fingers relaxing under the heat. 

I carefully work the tension from his tight, bunched muscles and work my way down his back, the occasional hiss and soft moan coming from him so unnerving I almost lose it more than once. 

I remember those sounds and they had nothing to do with massaging. Well, not one with my hands at least. He's so stiff and hard, harder than I remember him ever being. I don't think I ever really thought about how hard this move must have been for him. It was there, in the back of my mind, but it didn't connect. At least not until this moment. 

I rub my thumbs deep into the muscles of his shoulders running them straight up into his neck. He lets off this moan, dropping his head forward nearly boneless. That sound just sends my pulse skyrocketing, and with him becoming putty in my arms, relaxing inch by inch into me, it won't be long before he realizes I have more on my mind than helping him loosen up. 

I've got to get this t-shirt off of him. I want to feel skin under my palms. I like it bare. 

I let my hands slide down his back slowly to rest on his hips, lightly gripping his thin waist. Leaning forward a little closer, my hands move to rest on his thighs and I feel him stiffen within my loose embrace again. "Mind taking off the shirt? It's starting to burn my hands..." I hope he doesn't see through the flimsy excuse too soon. 

Luckily, he's far to out of it to notice as he wordlessly slips the thin layer of cloth from his body and drops it to the floor. 

Jesus, is he so much nicer this close than I'd ever imagined. 

Without the barrier, I'm sure he can feel how much my hands are shaking, my palms damp again as I caress his back in ways I'd never thought possible. 

Before either of us realize it, he's leaning back against me, his shoulders against my chest and he slumps there within my curled body. My hands settling on his hips, I find the courage to speak. "Daniel? This okay?" I ask him as I stroke my hands up his sides again. 

"Actually, I was hoping..." he mumbles softly, his head tilting back to rest on my shoulder. 

"Hoping I'd make a pass at you tonight?" Where the hell did *that* come from? 

He smiles as he opens his eyes and I feel his warmth leave as he sits up to face me. "Or...that you'd let me..." he answers slyly as he does the last thing I expect. 

He wraps his arms around my neck and captures my mouth with his own in a fierce, needy kiss that stuns me beyond comprehension. 

Oh, *yeah*. Merry Christmas. Happy Birthday. Talk about fantasies come to life. I love it when he gets this way. Possessive, his lips marking me, staking a claim, branded. All that wonderful attention focused right on me. That's *my* Daniel. His tongue plunging into my mouth, seeking, searching, tasting. I want to breathe, but I don't want to let go either. It's the sweetest taste on earth. And in any galaxy too. 

I fell back on the sofa, happily letting all that familiar weight cover me. This is Daniel. *My* Daniel. His mouth demanding silently that I pay close attention, the same way his eyes and facial expressions demand that I listen when he lectures in briefings. Raw need pressing down against me, making an all too human connection. 

A sudden craving to feel myself buried inside Daniel almost overtakes all my good sense. One taste of him and I'm ready to just let go. Give in to every hidden desire and just rip his clothes off, bury myself to the hilt. Shuddering, I try keep my emotions in check. And wouldn't you know, he gives me just what I need. His mouth gentles slightly, still exploring every inch of mine as if to memorize every tooth, every crevice, every taste and texture, yet his hands slip under my t-shirt and I have to suck in a deep breath. 

I don't want to. It means I have to let go of that mouth. But I have to. My lungs are screaming for air and all I can feel is his fingers slowly, painfully, lovingly map every inch of my skin. Finally giving into the need, I pull away, gulping in air and he doesn't let up. Just changes his point of attack. He's got much more control than I do. 

I can hear the rasp of his tongue as it slides across my jaw-line, tickling and arousing as he heads for my neck. I've forgotten how to breathe again. I know it'll come back to me soon, but for now I wait. Wait for him to reach *that* spot. Time stands still. There's nothing but this moment, right now. Waiting. Waiting. Each slight caress an eternity as his lips drop ever closer to curve of my neck and shoulder, nibbling, licking, sucking his way closer and closer. I must have moaned or something because he's found it and has latched on like there's no tomorrow. Did I ever tell him, I could come just from someone sucking my neck right there? It's pure, instant gratification. Heat flooding every pore. 

I arch under his mouth nearly knocking him to the floor, that's how intense it is. If I hadn't been holding onto him so tightly I probably would have. As it was, we *both* ended up on the floor knocking the coffee table out of the way in the process. Just not enough room on the couch for him, me, and all that desire. I gotta stop him, need to somehow slow things down or it's going to be all over before it's even begun. 

"Daniel." That came out sounding more like a moan and a plea for more. That's definitely not going to work, so I try again. "Daniel..." 

He looks up at me, his eyes dark, his lips swollen. I reach out and touching them. God, I want to fuck him so bad. But in my bed. I'm just too old for rug burns no matter how pleasantly gotten. 

"What do you say we take this to the bedroom?" 

The smile he gives me is enough of an answer, that sweet curve of his lips so close to my own making my whole being ache with want for him. He reaches up and strokes my cheek with his fingers, tracing my jaw line with familiar care and delicious interest. "I was hoping for that, too..." he whispers. 

He follows me up as I stand, his body never breaking contact with mine as if I were his lifeline, his only way of grounding himself. I think he's got something there; I feel the same way. He leans in to kiss me again, reassuring us both that it's real, that this is really happening. 

I don't know how we got there, but the next thing I'm aware of is the backs of my knees hitting the edge of my bed, sending me off-balance backwards and I land with him on top of me. He gave me a chance to scoot back toward the middle of the bed and he crawls with me, the predatory grin never wavering. I'm starting to wonder just who's in control of this fantasy... 

My theory that Daniel holds all the cards is confirmed when he captures my lips once again, his tongue plunging into my mouth. I've got a hold of his head, hanging on as he works his magic, his hand slowly makes it's way down my body. I can't help but moan deep within my throat. He releases my mouth, and kisses his way down my chest, stopping at my nipples to bite them through my t-shirt leaving a strange combination of hot and cold. His hand traces along the top of my jeans and I can't help it, I arch into his touch. 

"You have on too many clothes, Jack" 

I can't help but exhale suddenly as his hands brush across my belly reaching for the clasp on my jeans. "Lo...look whose talking." He laughs my joke. And it's still has that affect on me. His laugh, that is. He doesn't laugh much, Daniel. In fact, it's usually not much more than slight chuckle over before it's begun. I wonder why? I want to make him laugh again. 

But later. Right now he's busy working at the zipper on my jeans and I figure I better pay attention. I'm sure he's going to have a test on it later. Sitting up slightly, I quickly pull my t-shirt off and then lift my hips so he can slip my jeans off. He pulls them slowly down my thighs, an inch at time. Kissing, exploring, tasting. God, he really is trying to kill me. 

Tossing my pants to the floor, Daniel slowly moved his hands up the length of my legs, caressing as he went, his lips following in their wake. But he sidestepped the one place I wanted his hands or his lips, didn't matter to me. Oh, you're going to pay for this, Danny-boy. Some day, I'm gonna make you pay dearly, even if you don't remember it ever happening. But then, as I watched his lips wander around my groin without ever touching my erection, I grinned at the thought that my Daniel was a grade A, bonafide cocktease. 

My heart goes into overdrive as he kneels between my legs, his lips ignoring my cock altogether. He buries his nose near the base, his tongue lashing out suddenly to lick at my sac and I choke on the air caught in my throat. Somehow he knows exactly where to touch me and how to drive me out of my mind with pleasure. Just as I think I'm going to pass out, I feel his sharp teeth nip so lightly at the tiny spot where my erection meets the sac... 

"Oh God!" I can't believe that is me, the sound is pure lust and mindless pleasure. His tongue snakes out licking, teasing, never quite staying in one place long enough to let it register in my brain before moving to taste another. He licks at the tip of my cock, his warm breath washing over the wet areas, and I know I'm going to explode soon. Another taste, another nibble and I feel the pressure building, pulling at the base of my spine, ready to send me over the edge. His teeth graze over me, and I feel my heart trying to pound its way out of my body. I can't stop moaning. It just feels too damn good. 

I forced myself to look at him, look into his eyes, and what I found nearly undid me. He had the biggest grin on his face, his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. He was enjoying making me a nervous wreck. I wanted to wring his beautiful neck  but then his lips parted and he sucked the head of my cock into his mouth. Oh sweet Jesus, this boy is gonna kill me! His lips encircle me, his tongue swirling around, never stopping long enough in any one place, except to lap up my pre-cum. And then he drops a hand to cup my balls. Oh man, Danny! You're killing me! Just a little more... My hips start to buck toward him. I'm coming to the end of my rope here. 

His talented tongue, made strong by years of constant talking, is doing things to me I never thought possible. Before I realize it, he's got me buried to the root in his mouth and I can feel my tip graze the back of his throat. I throw my head back against the pillow and scream as I try desperately to hold back this uncontrollable need for release. His hand slides up, his fingers resting comfortably in the fold of my hip between my leg and body, his thumb slipping down to rub mercilessly at the incredibly sensitive spot behind my balls and I can't take any more of this. "Oh Christ...oh, fuck, Danny, please...please," I can hear myself near sobbing from a distant place. 

He stops and I nearly sob in frustration. His mouth slowly, ever so slowly rising and sucking at the same time. I need, I want, oh God, please! My hands are fisted so tightly into the sheets I can feel them ripping and I just don't care. I just want him to continue. Like the master that he is, he's been playing me like a fiddle. Just as I was about to fall off the edge, he's dragging me away kicking and screaming. Literally. 

I'm pushing up, trying to sink back into his hot, willing mouth but he just rides me out. He's got his hands on my hips now, pushing me back down into the bed, holding me firmly there, releasing me with one last swipe of his tongue and I crash back to earth, panting heavily. 

"Don't stop. Oh fuck, Daniel. Don't stop." 

Daniel looked up then, meeting my eyes, and I swear for a kid, he had a pretty fucking knowing look in those baby blues. I'm a dead man...and he's loving every second of killing me. Cocky little bastard. 

"So, Jack," he asked softly. "What would you say if I said I wanted to stop now?" 

Oh fuck, Daniel, I'd kill you! 

"Ahhh...I guess if that's what you want, there's  there's really nothing I can do about it, is there?" I replied, groaning and praying he was just kidding. 

"Well," he mumbles, his head moving away from my over-heated groin and up to rest his chin on my stomach, looking up at me inquisitively. "It's been a long time for me..." 

"It's been a *really* long time for me," I inform him, resisting the urge to thrust as I would just end up poking his throat. He sighs, tilting his head to rest his cheek on my stomach and I feel his quick, hot breaths against my sweat-slicked skin. If he even *thinks* about stopping now... 

After a moment he raises his head again to meet my eyes with that intense stare of his. "I want you to make love to me, Jack. I want this to mean something, not just a roll in the hay, so to speak." 

"It means something to me, Daniel." I tell him in all seriousness. "But..." 

"But what?" 

"You have on too many clothes." I throw his own words back at him with a grin. 

I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just kept my mouth shut and shown him that this wasn't just a roll in the hay. Because now he was standing up and the intensity in his eyes nearly burnt me alive. Every hair on my body was standing at attention, along with certain other parts. He unbuttoned his slacks and let them just slide off, pooling at his feet, and with a quick kick of each foot was free. I couldn't breathe. All the oxygen just left my brain and went south. I sat up and grabbed him, pulling him back down next to me. I could do this. I would do this. For him. 

I held him close for a moment, just to hold him, to know he was really letting me have this chance. And I prayed to any god that would listen that the Gamekeeper didn't reset the memories again. "Daniel?" I asked softly, nibbling my way down his throat. 

"Yes, Jack?" 

"I don't want to hurt you..." 

He pulls me closer to him with a sigh. "Jack, you won't hurt me. I trust you...you think I'd have come this far with you if I thought you'd hurt me?" 

"I--I don't know," I feel my heart racing in my chest again, this time from nerves more than anything. I don't want to back out now, but I also don't want to ruin this one perfect chance I may have only one shot at it in my entire life. "I just want to make sure you're okay with this...with what I want to do with you..." 

His kiss burns me, so sensual, the kind of kiss that tells me he's more than ready for more than this. "I want this too...want to feel you that close." 

I roll over and reach for the nightstand drawer, digging around until I find the lube and a condom. Hey, I know I'm safe, I know that this may be fantasy, a serious wet dream come true, but old habits are hard to break. 

That intense expression is back in his eyes again, and I can't help but groan before claiming his lips for quick kiss of my own. God, he is beautiful. I spread a little of the lube onto my fingers and look at him again. I need to make sure he really wants this. The answering desire there calms me some and he rolls over on his side and pulls up his knee. My hands are shaking so bad I almost drop the lube. He's so sensual, just splayed across my bed, waiting. I've never seen a more erotic site. Not in any of my fantasies of this moment. Sure, I'd thought of fucking him, or him fucking me, but not this, not this...trust. 

"Ahh...let me know if this hurts," I muttered, forcing myself to continue what has been started. I spread the lube on my fingers, then reach behind him, teasing the puckered muscle with a single finger before pressing to slip it in to the first knuckle. Oh god! I knew he was tight the first time I'd made love to him, but this... I'm not "huge" by any stretch of the imagination, mind you, but I'll split him in half if I don't get him ready right. Slowly, I continued to push my finger into him, feeling my cock twitch at the thought of sliding into him to the hilt. I'm gonna die and go to heaven in Daniel's ass, I can feel it. 

I hear him murmur softly at my ministrations, the slow, gentle moment of my finger slipping into him deeper until I can't go any further. He doesn't tell me to stop, instead I hear his breath quickening and feel him relax around me with conscious effort. He's thinking what I'm thinking but he won't let it get him nervous. 

This has the calming effect on me I know he intended and I pull out, sliding back in with a second finger as I continue to stretch out his tightness. He wiggles against me, his leg moving a little and his heel digging into the bed under him as he writhes, pushing himself further onto my fingers. 

"Easy, there, babe," I bring my other hand up to stroke his back, kissing the back of his neck to keep him here with me. "Just tell me when you think you're ready and I promise to go slow." 

He nods against the pillow and I continue to touch him in the most intimate way, invading him in a way I never imagined would happen. After a few minutes he turns his face back to me with a shaky little smile, his face flushed with arousal and he manages to choke out, "I think I'm ready, Jack..." 

"Just one more, Danny. A few minutes more." God, I was ready but he is just too tight and I don't want to hurt him. I can feel him tensing up too. His mouth may be saying yes, but his body is saying, not yet. I pull out slightly, adding more lube to my fingers and slowly slipping three back in, twisting them gently. 

I could hear him groaning softly, in time with my gentle thrusts, but I need to be sure. Curling my fingers just a bit, I lightly graze across his prostate. The shiver that runs through his body is deliciously heavenly, but it also relaxes him...a lot. "That's it, Danny," I murmur, repeating the action again. 

He bucks back onto my fingers, moaning. It's a deep, intoxicating sound, dragging me down into his need. I have to taste the sweat trickling down his back. Sweet. He thrusts harder against me, his gentle panting turning to a low keening for more. It's not going to take much to send him over the edge...but I want to be inside him when that happens. 

"Daniel." I rub his back gentling him as I pull my fingers free, brushing over that hard little nub one last time. He nearly screams in pleasure. "I want this to be so good for you." He's worth it. Daniel is worth just about anything. 

I rip the wrapper open with my teeth, getting ready to roll it on when Daniel turns his head toward me. This is up there with some of the most erotic experiences of my life. He reaches back to help roll the condom on, his fingers ghosting over my cock and all I can think of is what it's going to be like once I'm finally inside him. 

I've got the lube ready to squeeze when he shakes his head. "No. Let me." 

Oh Christ. I pour some into his hand and he begins to stroke me. Slow, steady smooth strokes. "Danny," I groan, hips thrusting gently into his warm, wonderful hand. "Careful, or we're gonna need another condom." 

He just laughs at me and continues as he's been doing. 

"Come here, Jack." Daniel gently tugs and pulls me closer. Why did I think I had any control here? He lines me up to his body pushing back at the same time I push forward...both of us being careful, so very careful. 

"Danny...you sure?" I give him one last chance to back out and pray silently that he doesn't. "For God's sake, Jack!" He laughs a little as he pushes against me again. "Work with me here." 

I reach across his body to hook my arm around his waist, pulling him closer. I lean up on my elbow keeping eye contact. I want to see him, I want to see what he looks like when he comes, when it's *me* doing this to him. For real, for the first time and I know, deep down, for the last. 

Carefully, so carefully, I press against that tight ring, praying he's remained relaxed in this interim. I don't want to hurt him. With the most control I've ever exerted in my lifetime, I ease the head of my cock into him. 

The low groan from his lips, combined with his eyes closing, worries me and I stop. "You okay?" 

"I swear to God, Jack. If you stop now....I will kill you." He drops his hand from my cock and holds onto my hip instead, trying to pull me closer, deeper. The hell with slow. With steady pressure, I ease all the way in to one of the most beautiful sounds on earth, Daniel in ecstasy. 

He makes the most erotic sound I've ever heard, this low, breathy moan that tells me he's more than okay. He's right here with me, taking in all the sensations even as I do the same. It's the delicious thrill of being joined, the wash of heat and desire that can't be the same for everyone but I *know* it's the same as he is feeling right now. Each tiny movement I make, adjusting to his tight body makes him claw at the sheet and throw his head back with another of those little sighs. 

I just had to taste him. Capture one of those groans for myself, feel it inside me, surrounded inside and out by Daniel. He moaned, grabbed my leg, and opened his eyes to look straight at me, his eyes a mass of dark, bright need. Have to taste him. I seize his lips, deepening the kiss as I continued move, stroking with both body and tongue. 

I had to move closer, raising my knee into his. Pushing so far inside of that silky warmth I couldn't tell where I ended and he began. His hand moved along the inside of my thigh, capturing my balls. Pleasure erupted at the base of my spine, and followed every gentle touch of his fingers. It was my turn to moan. 

I feel his hand reaching back, searching for something to grip. My hand slides up his arm, soothing him and steadying his trembling. "Shh, baby...take it slow..." I snake my hand down again, around his lean frame to push between his legs. He gasps, spreading his thighs as much as he can for me so I can slip my fingers between to touch him. 

I can feel him starting to shake and he reaches for my leg again, trying to hang on. My hand slides up his arm, soothing him and steadying his trembling. "Shh, baby...take it slow..." I snake my hand down again, around his lean frame to push between his legs. He gasps, spreading his thighs as much as he can for me so I can slip my fingers between to touch him. 

"Ah...Jack, what--" he starts, then chokes as I answer him without words. I manage to grasp his sac, getting my fingers behind it so I can stroke that tiny spot just above where we are joined as I start to move with him. 

God he's so damned incredible like this. His eyes all screwed tightly shut, his face twisted in the most pleasurable mask I've ever seen. And when I brush across that sensitive flesh, his whole body shudders. Pure fucking beauty. And it's all mine for the taking. Just this once. Better remember it all, Jack, or you're gonna be one sorry fuck. 

He's writhing in my arms now...his body one mass of shaking, pulsing want heading straight for the brass ring. I wish I could make this last forever, but my own restraint is quickly spiraling out of control. He just feels so damn good. All that heat sliding tightly around me, gripping, throbbing. I've got to hang on just a little bit longer. Come on, Jack. 

Knowing I can't hang on much longer, I grab a hold of his cock, pumping in time with my thrusts. I need to make sure he has everything he needs. I know he's close, he's thrusting back against me harder and harder. I can't let go, and I can't hold back either as he suddenly begins to contract around me, his seed falling on my hand, his cock pulsing and Daniel screaming his pleasure aloud. I fall right into the abyss with him, light fading from eyes, my own primal cry joining his. 

I'm clutching his quivering body tight against mine as we both ride out wave after wave of climax. My vision is clouded by bright white fog and my mind drifts far away from where we are, away from the physical and deeper inside. I stumble back to blurry awareness sometime later, feeling his pulse beating strong against me and his breaths evening out as he sleeps in my arms. 

It doesn't take long for me to follow him into dreamland. Hell, this has been the most mind-blowing sex of my life and I certainly hope I don't forget it soon. 

I feel Daniel stirring next me, trying to worm himself closer as I drift off. Beautiful. Thoughts of what I'm going to do to him in the morning, when I wake up, follow me down into dreamland...yeah...yawn...tomorrow.... 

*** 

**SexEd101, Take 5**

So this guy walks into a bar.... 

"Damn it!" 

"Jack?" Daniel asks, looking up. "You okay?" 

"Fine," he grumbles, rubbing his forehead. Here we go again. 

"Just checking." Daniel smirks a bit, wiggling his butt as if he's trying to get comfortable on the bunk. 

"What's up with the jello impression, Daniel?" Jack asks, watching him suspiciously, a secret grin spreading over his face. 

"Nothing, Jack. Just...latter, I'll tell you later." 

"Spill, Daniel." 

"Lets just say that The Keeper finally did something right." Daniel smiled, looking for all the world like the cat who got the cream. 

Jack thinks to himself, 'Why do I get the feeling that this time we both had the same fantasy and had both been on the same page all along?' Did it really matter? Nah.... 

**** 

End Game, Keeper curiosity satisfied.


End file.
